


Перемирие

by kelRian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост Гражданка. Баки никак не может примириться с тем, как Стив изменился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перемирие

Стив всегда рядом.  
Утром, днем вечером.  
Он настороженно-внимательно смотрит, будто все время готовый подхватить, спасти, закрыть собой от любой напасти. Будь то шмель, от которого Баки неловко отмахнулся или, как сейчас, футболка, с которой Баки безуспешно воюет уже минуту, не меньше.  
Оказывается одеваться одной рукой очень неудобно.  
Особенно, если на тебя пялятся.  
— Ну? — зло бубнит Баки в футболку, потому что он в ней застрял и, кажется, навсегда. — Чего ты хочешь?  
В происходящем есть только один плюс: можно не видеть, как мальчик-ботаник Стив превратился в огромного неубиваемого мужика, которому согнуть стальной прут — так, разминка перед завтраком.  
Стив очень ласково, очень осторожно помогает справиться с одеждой. Пальцы скользят, едва касаясь кожи, но когда Баки, взъерошенный, все же пробивается на волю через горловину, оказывается, что Стив уже отвернулся и внимательно изучает стену.  
Ах да, конечно, нельзя доставлять неудобство своим вниманием. Кажется это Баки смог хоть чуть-чуть до него донести.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — Баки позорно срывается на крик и хватает Стива за плечо, чтобы развернуть.  
С этой нехитрой задачей можно справиться и одной рукой, только Баки совершенно не готов к тому, что Стив краснеет — заливается краской у него на глазах так, что даже кончики ушей становятся багрово алыми.  
— Поцеловать, — ответ звучит слишком тихо, чтобы в него можно было поверить, но Стив так усиленно прячет взгляд, будто только что признался в грязной сексуальной фантазии.  
Ох уж эта его робость.  
От толчка в грудь Стив отлетает к стене. Наверняка он поддался, но Баки нет до никакого дела до чужой слабости.  
Он целует отчаянно и зло. Наверное, даже того мальчика он не целовал так жестоко кусая губы. До крови, чтобы причинить боль. Чтобы показать, что он не собирается быть ни ласковым ни нежным. Чтобы Стив уже, наконец, сбежал и оставил его разбираться со своей жизнью самостоятельно. Чтобы ему стало страшно.  
Чтобы Стив хоть на минуту вспомнил себя-мальчика. Таким, каким его запомнил Баки.  
Чтобы оттолкнул уже, наконец.  
Одной руки решительно мало. Так Баки бы мог не только давить на затылок, не давая уклониться от поцелуя, но и шарить по этому великолепно выполненному телу. Чувствовать его, изучать, сравнивать с воспоминаниями.  
Остается только грубо раздвинуть коленом ноги — Стив не сопротивляется. Его руки безвольно лежат на плечах, а сам он после очередного поцелуя-укуса стонет в рот — высоко и тихо, как много лет назад. Пусть уже не смущаясь своего возбуждения, но так же робко и нескладно, как тогда.  
Баки не будет извиняться или просить прощения — Стиву идут припухшие искусанные губы. Просто следующий поцелуй будет в шею — осторожное прикосновение к нежной коже, пока Баки пытается выровнять дыхание.  
Передышка для них обоих и негласное перемирие: Баки останется рядом, а Стив самостоятельно снимет с себя футболку, ведь Баки еще надо выпутаться из своей.


End file.
